<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again by lilacnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432296">Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares'>lilacnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Double Date, F/M, Friendship/Love, group date, introspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byeol surprises Zen with an evening out but what’s supposed to be a double date turns into what the RFA Messenger can whenever a certain cat lover shows up.</p>
<p>Work from Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I promise it’s just a group date, Hyun,” Byeol patted his shoulder with a smile on her face. “I haven’t been able to catch up with Sun-Hi in a while, either. So it seemed like a fun way to spend the evening with my favorite people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue in response, “You know I’m always to do whatever you want, babe. It just feels like you’re keeping one little detail from me, though!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had managed to convince him to come out on a group date with her and Sun-Hi. Though, she hadn’t quite told him who Sun-Hi was with.  It had taken a little reasoning with him to get him to listen but he eventually relented. It was just that he liked dates to be between the two of them and secluded so they could have a little fun if things got a little heated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He liked their private time since he’d been rather busy on the set of the film that he was starring in and his growing schedule had kept him from being able to see Byeol as much as he wanted. She understood that he was busy and that it came with his passion. Work was everything to him and it was only recently starting to pay off the way that he always dreamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was proud of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zen put his all into everything that he did on call and there was no denying that fact, and given that he had offers stacked for days that she’d marked upon her notes over and over since she took the job as his job manager. She was amazed at how everything had just started to come together recently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like the universe had aligned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had changed after she met him. She was growing into herself and her confidence as of late thanks to Zen. She had always been a wallflower that couldn’t lift her head to meet others and now she felt more comfortable as her insecurities slowly faded to the wayside, they weren’t gone, but it helped that Zen was there to catch her when she stumbled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone was an angel around here, it would be Hyun Ryu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She curled into his side and he slipped an arm around her in the crisp fall air as a breeze rustled the air and picked up the fallen leaves. The seasons started to change and people grew up, and the world spun around on its axis as new beginnings changed the page of her story as she grew into something new and someone better than she was yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, there was one thing that hadn’t changed about Zen since she’d met him that she knew was going to come to a head when he realized what was happening this evening. The minute that the two of them paused at the head of the restaurant, he figured out where this was heading the second that he caught wind of Sun-Hi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, he’d forgotten somewhere between the lines that Sun-Hi was in a relationship with the one and only Jumin Han. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” he looked back at Byeol with a groan. “Just because we settled and said that we wouldn’t bark at each other doesn’t mean that I want to spend the evening with that CEO-In-Line, Byeol. How does Sun-Hi even put up with him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she said something about enjoying the late-night conversations that they get to have,” Byeol offered with a small shrug. She couldn’t say that she knew herself but she trusted that her friend had everything she wanted. “I think that’s kind of sweet. Besides, you promised me that you would behave whenever Jumin was around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled a bit underneath his breath. Though, he didn’t turn tail and leave. He had taken it rather seriously after he and Jumin had their heart to heart, but it wasn’t like they were buddy-buddy. As a matter of fact, it was like their banter had gotten a bit more touch-go at times. It seemed that Zen knew that Jumin was fucking with him for kicks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the way that their friendship had worked itself out. At least, there was specific animosity, now it was just two guys bickering simply because they enjoyed the banter. Byeol offered a smile as she Zen pulled out her seat and he then took his, knowing that Sun-Hi had already prepared herself for the evening as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised to see you out of the office, CEO-In-Line,” Zen said, briskly. “Last I heard, you were off making deals far from home while poor Sun-Hi is stuck at home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While it is important to broker deal yourself instead of using a liaison, yes, I’ve been away far more than I’d like as of late,” Jumin seemed equally prepared for the banter. “I suppose this would be what they call the pot calling the kettle black. I’ve heard that you’ve received offers from Hollywood and are in the process of preparing  for a long stay away from home yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zen blew out a puff of air in response. “That’s totally different. Byeol is my manager so she’ll be traveling with me when the time comes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jumin raised a brow in response. He seemed to be waiting for that response, “Then, I supposed you missed the part where Sun-Hi has been traveling at my side lately to reassure the cooperation that I am dealing with that we intend to follow through with their down to earth thinking. She was the one that insisted on tagging along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Does that discount the times she’s been up late on the messenger when you weren’t home with the only company being that damned cat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that include those nights you’re on call overnight and you send Byeol home so she doesn’t catch a cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sun-Hi raised a hand to her mouth to stifle some of the laughter from escaping her lips. Byeol seemed to be having an easier time masking her amusement in their conversation. It was just how they greeted each other these days, it may have seemed like they were having a way of words but it was just two very passionate men interacting the only way they knew how.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was never a dull moment with Zen and Jumin around, Sun-Hi and Byeol would agree. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>